Pieces
by Memory of wings
Summary: A girl with Mulitable Personalites disorder walk ininto Riverdell. This cause more problem for Eleves she meet who have no clue how to help.


Disclaimer: A Handicap may be hard to read. B) Non of recognizable character is mine.

Pieces

I awoke in a freaking forest. If you had any common sense this would be an abnormal, how in the world I got here with out knowing it. My self, this is not the first time this happen to me. So first thing first, pick my self up. Second, check my self out. This may sound weird but once I found my self in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit in theater. So not everything make senses.

I discover several things; first my hair is black (last time I actually check my hair was red). Second that my threads are not completely out there. Boots, long flaring tanned plants, black tanks with an odd arm warm thing going on. I think I made it. I looked up. The night sky is fading into early morning. My Breathing escapes into the air like dragon breathe.

I look around for road or trail, something to get me out of the forest. I found one about ten feet southeast where I pick myself up. Flipping a coin in my pocket I move down the path. After two hours and about three breaks later, I arrive at an open gate with two funny dress people, (I figure it must be Celtic games or what ever). Both suddenly jump up to an upright position.

A string of fluid words come out. From my face of puzzlement, they change the langue.

"Halt! What your purpose in Riverdell?" The guard watching me, as if a strange creature to behold. There was some recognizes at the name but I still not sure where form.

"To visit the hospital," I reply. Not exalt the truth but no one-will denial enters of some kind help at a hint of sickness. The guard not special smart ask " Hospital?" Well I thought they are taking this really too far. " Ah, First aids, Red cross, Healing place?" Trying adjectives until some sort of recognizes. They part like the red sea, letting me thought.

The Ground were beautiful, flower with neatly trip hedges, there was spiraling paths way, everyone I see so far dress for the Middle Ages. I walk dazzle that the people, they at me. I walk on, getting really confuse.

I awoke on a bench I smile; at least, I thought, I woke up in a park. I look up and it appears to me mid morning. I stretch out. I feel really, really tired like I been hiking. So I try rebuild from what I remember. I went out, I was night I walking along trying to find something. Oh well I probably remember later. So, well I trying to piece things together, to guys was walk near me.

"Ohmigod, your twins!" I chatter happily. They both jerk around surprise to see me. I keep going on " Also you guy dress alike, I bet that bugs all your friends. Oh wait your cloaks things are on opposite sides." I laughing internal cause I can have converse with a brick wall.

They peer at each other. "Lady, did you get past the guards at the gate?" I look puzzle. "What guards? What gate? Isn't this a park?" They both stare, even harder then before. Any harder they would be drilling holes into me. "Well, then I am really lost." Still motiveless I look at them equal hard at them. " Well, are you going to help me"?

They both started "Yes, my name is Elladan an this is my brother Elrohir." I stick out my hand for a hand sake " Well it is nice to meet you my name is" I pause as Elladan kiss my hand…

"Megan da Fray and I would apprised if you let go my hand." They look surprise and both jump back. I look up. It late morning, I dress okay not my style but I woke up in worst like a in a yellow sunflower dress (just not). Past the twins, seeing a tree, I dash up it. I scan the landscape. It remain me of Santa Cruz I been there once. The Twin were puzzle Yelling up, "What are you doing Lady Fray?"

I look down, "studying the land, so I have better idea where I am." They look at each other talking thought looks that they were giving each other. I jump down. The One with his cloak on the left lift his hand "May I take you to my father, I sure he kelp you." And he put his hand on my arm. I shift shove his weight on my back then roll his weight off my back then I kick the other one. " Do not touch me again!" I ran off.

I realize look at the end of the hall as a replace of Fire room from J.R. Tokin, Lord of the Ring from Fellowship of the Ring. It was neat to look at cause of all the detail. After a bit and my rubble of my stomach. I look at my self. Okay treads, but I don't think my hair suppose to me black. (Last time I check my hair was red. This is strange.) I look at the doorway. A great Elrond look alike was standing there.

He smiles and looks at me. " I do not believe I have the pressure of meeting you before." I stand puzzle at the formality, character of nobility. " I am Brook. From your look you are suppose to be Elrond, the half elf lord over Riverdell, father of Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and adopted father of Estal, other wise know as strider, who real name is Aragorn but that just fiction, I think.


End file.
